SuperFreaks
by ninjagirl21.cs
Summary: Random adventures with our random heroes! Trauma Center and Resident Evil 5 crossover.
1. Character Bios

*Heyyyy DevArt and FanFiction people! I was in class one day, and was daydreaming (of course) and somehow, this idea popped into my head! The first chapter is going to be character bios and shtuff, so yeah... Most of these characters you'll recognize immediately, some are new, and are based off actual humans that are my closest friends. The main character is based off me. And I'm changing the names for identity purposes. So this is the Resident Evil 5 storyline, with my own spin on it. And, for you Trauma Center (SQUEEEEEE, DEREK STILES AND ANGIE THOMPSON!) fans, I'm adding some characters from that as well. All right, I'll shut up and tell you about the characters now.*

Christine Sinclair

Race: Superhuman

Code Name/Nickname: Twizzler, Queen Droid

Age:14

Birthday: August 4

Background: Half Puerto Rican and Half Black, she's that cute video game nerd in your class, who everyone seems to like, especially the guys. She may have guys hitting on her (especially Jason O'Lachlan) 24/7, but only one guy has her heart permanently, her boyfriend, Adam Harris. Her weakness: Adam's eyes! They're so beautiful to her, they make her weak in the knees, literally!

Adam Harris

Race: Superhuman

Code Name/Nickname: Curly Fry, Glitch, King Droid

Age: 14

Birthday: August 4

Background: That geeky technology guy, Adam is Christine's boyfriend. He loves her for who she is, and would do anything to keep the smile on her face. He has a weakness for technology, especially Android products. Thus, the nickname, King Droid.

Shayla Blair

Race: Human/Superhuman

Code Name/Nickname: Potato, Shay

Age: 13

Birthday: December 27

Background: The quiet artistic type, Shayla is Christine's best friend. Ask her to draw or design anything, and she'll go above and beyond your expectations! She's great at anything that involves creativity, especially cooking. Born half-human, half-superhuman, she's not immortal like the others, but she will put herself in danger to save her friends. Her only weakness: One Direction!

Melanie Peterson

Race: Superhuman

Code Name/Nickname: Melon, Mel

Age: 14

Birthday: January 17

Background: Anime fangirl all around, she is their peacemaker, who points it out when something is wrong. She can defuse a tough situation quickly, without anyone erupting in anger. Her only weakness: Cute guys...IN ANIME!

Jessica Powell

Race: Superhuman/Majini

CodeName/Nickname: Jess, Chedder

Age: 34

Birthday: August 18

Background: The teens' French teacher, she's not really liked by other students. Christine's the only one who likes her. She's strict, but softens up when she finds out a shocking secret that affects her and Christine. She's protective of all the teens, especially Christine!

*Well, those are my character add-ins, and you'll meet the rest of the characters throughout the course of the story, and most of them are main characters. They're not on here, because I think you'll know them pretty well.㈴1 All right, I'd better go write the chapter! Peace!*


	2. The Day All Heck Broke Loose

*Okay, people (I need to figure out what to call y'all!) here is the first chapter of SuperFreaks! Most of these characters will come back later, so pay attention! Also, most of this story is told from Christine's perspective, I will let you know otherwise! Now, my disclaimer!

Chainsaw Majini-Capcom

Maximum Ride and her Flock-James Patterson

Everything else-MEEEEEEE!*

Chapter 1: The Day All Hades Broke Loose

I'm Christine Sinclair. I'm not what you'd call normal...my friends aren't either. And, no, we don't have wings like Maximum Ride and her flock. But, like her, I have no idea how to start these types of things out, so you try and keep up, 'kay? Okay, it was a normal day in my life. I was at my locker getting my things for French Class, the only class my friends and I have together. Where on earth was Adam? He said he would meet me at my locker. Georgia Studies must have gotten out late. And then, Jason O'Lachlan, one of the populars that has a crush on me, walks up to me.

"What's up, Christine?"

"Nothing, Jason."

"Let's cut to the chase. Will you go out with me?"

"Are you stupid?! HELL NO! I clearly have no interest in you, and I'm dating Adam."

"Oh, please, you know you want all this," he says gesturing to his athletic body and pinning me up against the wall of blue lockers.

"I know I DON'T!" I tried pushing him off me, but he was too strong. That's when a flash of blue and white knocked Jason off of me.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND," Adam yells, coming to my rescue like a knight in his black and red Vans. I've never been so glad to see his dark curls in my life. And he was wearing that blue and white plaid button-up that looks so good on him. His peridot eyes flashed dangerously. To anyone else, his eyes seem icy and cold, but when they look at me, they're full of love and adoration. "She said she doesn't like you! Don't ever go near her again!" Jason gets up and runs toward his next class. "Christine, are you okay," Adam asks and looks at me with those beautiful eyes so full of love. I hate when he does that! He knows that it makes my knees buckle, which is what happens. "Whoa, Christine!"

"I'm fine, Adam. Thank you. I hate it when you look at me like that."

"Why? I thought you said my worried look was "cute."

"I know, but you know your eyes are so beautiful that they make me fall to my knees. Literally."

"That's good that you're okay. I was coming over here to meet you, and I saw Jason, and I got so mad, and I tackled him. I was so worried," he rambles on. He's so adorable when he's nervous.

"You couldn't have come at a better time. Thank you, my chivalrous knight." I smile and hug him tightly. "Come on, let's get to French before our crew and Ms. Powell have a heart attack."

We walk to French Class, hand in hand. Me, Adam, Shayla, and Melanie were put in the same group and sent out in the hall to work on a skit. When Ms. Powell comes out and tells us to come in, we hear a strange sound that's foreign and out of place, like a chainsaw revving. I look at the back doors of the school, and through the window, I see a man with a burlap sack on his head, tied off with a rope. The guy's wearing red pants and holding a chainsaw.

"No...it couldn't be," Melanie and I say at once...

*So, how'd you like the first chapter? Yeah, I put the Chainsaw Majini at the end! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! I will call you, drumroll please...Minions! I had a little inspiration thanks to my little brother's obsession with Despicable Me 2. Rate and review, pweeeeeeeeeease! Peace, my minions!*


	3. Saving Baby Ike

*Hellooooooo, my minions! I have returned from the land of math homework with a new chapter for you! Okay, my disclaimer.

Everything Resident Evil related-Capcom and the people in charge of RE.

Everything else-Me!

Okay, chapter time!

Chapter 2: Saving Baby Ike

"No...this couldn't be..."

The Chainsaw Majini kicked open the door, and we all screamed in terror! Luckily, we were all Superhumans, so we couldn't die. But, immortality doesn't mean invincibility. We could still feel pain. Except Shayla. She was only half Superhuman. She still had powers and all that goodness, but...she could still die. No, I couldn't lose another best friend! I looked at Adam, and we nodded. I ran up and kicked him in the face, while Adam did a roundhouse kick to his stomach. He knocked him to Melanie, who knocked him to Ms. Powell, who knocked him towards me. Adam boosted me up, and I jumped onto the Chainsaw Majini's face, and moved my hips so as to break his neck, and slammed his face into the ground for good measure.

"Kids, come on," Ms. Powell said. We all ran to her Black Rav 4 and jumped in, me in front, Adam, Melanie, and Shay in back.

"What the hell was that," Ms. Powell inquired, her eyes wide with terror. We all looked at her with shocked expressions. It may be the end of the world as we know it, but its still surprising to hear your teacher cuss. "Christine, Mel, what did you mean when you said that it couldn't be?"

"I have a favor to ask. We need to get my little brother. I'll explain on the way," I said. I loved my little brother more than life itself, and that's saying a lot. Shayla and Mel immediately burst into tears when I mentioned my little brother. They loved him like he was their little brother. I also teared up. Adam climbed into the front seat with me, and held me while I cried into his shoulder. He was tearing up too. He didn't have a little brother, and when he met my baby brother, Ike, he immediately liked him. Ike loved to play with him.

"I won't ask you to explain right now, Christine," Ms. Powell said gently. "And, since the world is ending, you don't have to call me Ms. Powell anymore. Just call me Jess."

It was silent as we pulled up to my house. I jumped out the very second we pulled in. I kicked down the door and sprinted upstairs. I burst into Ike's room and found him crying.

"Shh, its okay, its okay. I'm going to take you out of here."

He had a horrified expression on his face, and seemed to be pointing at something. I whirled around to see my mom with a plaga coming out of her mouth.

"No...no," I said unbelievingly. Just then, someone completely unfamiliar burst into the room and shot her. "Ms. Sinclair, my name is Sheva Alomar. Its been a long time, little cousin."

*Whoa, PLOT TWIST! Okay, I did this on purpose, to keep stuff interesting. Oh, believe me, it gets better! Well, I might not come back to this for a little bit, so, bye minions!*


	4. BSAAon a college campus?

*'Sup, my minions? Okay, yes, this kinda messes with how RE5 started, but I like how this is going so far. And for those of you know what happens in RE5, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! There might be minions that don't know what happens. And, yes, I will be making Desperate Escape part of the storyline. And, by the way, DEREK AND ANGIE ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! Now, disclaimer:

Everything Resident Evil related-People in charge of all that.

Trauma Center stuff-people in charge of that

Everything else-Me!

All right, LET'S ROCK!*

Chapter 3: BSAA HQ...on a College campus?!

(At the BSAA headquarters)

"So, let me get this straight. You're my dad's brother's mom's sister's son's daughter," I asked, confused.

"That's about right. I held you when you were born," Sheva, apparently my cousin, said.

"Wow, that's not creepy," Adam chimed in, causing us all to laugh. We were all sitting in Sheva and Chris's office, discussing what happened. Sheva and Chris, yes, THE Chris Redfield, the one that killed Albert Wesker, were sitting on the couch next to me and Adam's love seat, and Adam had his arm around me. Jess was sitting in a chair on the seat next to Sheva and Chris, and Mel and Shay were on the couch opposite where Chris and Sheva were sitting.

"Well, you guys want to see the rest of HQ," Chris asked us all. We all got up and ran to the door. The idea of this place having technology that wouldn't be outdated for years interested us all, especially Adam.

We all got to see many different places, including the practice range, which Jess didn't want to leave. We went into the lab, and met people from freaking CADUCEUS USA AND JAPAN!

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Derek Stiles was waaaaaaay more amazing in person! "I'm Derek Stiles. We're working on the cure for the Las Plagas virus. It's really complicated."

This other blond lady that is VERY pregnant walks up and...NO FREAKING WAY! IT'S ANGIE THOMPSON!

"Hey, everyone. I'm Angie Stiles."

"Angie, I told you to stay back at the room and rest."

"I just wanted to meet the new recruits. Are you all really superhuman?" I picked up an empty lab table using only my pinky. They all gasped in shock and started whispering,"Oh my gosh! Is that the new girl? I want some cheese fries! She's so small though! Can they all do that?"

"Okay, let's head back to the office and find you guys a dorm room," Chris said.

As we exited the lab, I ran into a familiar blonde. Man, not this shit again...

"Heyyy, Adam," bubbles Addison Rhoden, while she shoves me aside, almost knocking me over. Man, I hate her. She has tried to steal my boyfriend, about fifteen times already! I'm sick of all this, this is ending right now. Right when she tries to sneak in and steal Adam's first kiss, I interrupt.

"Umm, AHEM!"

"Oh, sorry, Christine, I didn't see you there."

"But you knew damn well we were dating. Stay the hell away from him, or that pretty little face of yours is going to be destroyed!"

"Oh shit," Mel and Shay say together. They rarely see me like this, but they know that when I threaten someone, its never an empty threat.

"You don't scare me," she retorts, flipping her blond heavy ass hair over her shoulder. Oh no she didn't. I immediately go freaking Hajime No Ippo on her, sending a sucker punch straight into her nose, knocking her onto the floor. "How about now, slut? Or would you like to go another round?"

"Damn!" Jess looks shocked at what I did. Adam is trying to calm me down, Sheva and Chris look impressed with my fighting, and Shay and Mel look like they're stifling laughs.

"Watch your back, Sinclair!" Addison gets up and sprints down the hall way.

"I hate you too!"

We all go back to Sheva's office, and everyone else immediately falls to the floor, erupting in laughter. I stand there with this look on my face like,"WTH?!"

"Thank you, my Queen," Adam whispers in my ear softly, then kisses me on the cheek gently. I blush and look away. "Oh, get a room you two," Shay says, making everyone else laugh again. I'm about to say something really sarcastic, when someone walks into the room. Man, can anyone not interrupt when I'm about to say something really sarcastic and witty?

"Excuse me, the boss wants to go over the mission with you all," this creepy looking guy says as he bursts into the room, ever so rudely interrupting me.

"All right, thank you Mr. Blakeley. You can leave now," says Sheva.

When he leaves the room, I automatically ask,"What's the deal with Creepsters r us?" Everyone, yet again, falls to the floor laughing. Adam looks at me and smiles. "Hahaha, good one, Twizz!" "Rick Blakeley is our umm...coworker, we'll call him." "Right, well, let's go see the boss, Shev," Chris says looking at her with smoldering eyes. Does the tough Chris Redfield have a little crush?

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's go over the mission. There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju. We can guarantee that Ricardo Irving will be there, selling BOWs. The path is rigorous, therefore, we can only send 6 of you. Before that, you must have your DNA tested, to make sure you don't have anything in your blood that could contaminate anything in the vials, samples, or whatever Irving has on him. Shayla, Adam, Christine, Melanie, and Jessica, please follow me." The boss, named Evan Ryan, led us down a hallway into a room that smelled like formaldehyde. Eww there's a memory I did not want to remember at all.

"This smells like the day we did frog dissection," Mel muttered, smirking at me. "Yeah, and that kid threw up in the hallway on the principal, when the trash can was two feet away from him," I exclaimed, remembering that hilarious moment. "I was sick that day," Shay said happily. I highly doubt she was sick, but I'm never telling her that to her face. "Man, you missed the most hilarious look on the principal's face! That was priceless! I wish I'd gotten it on camera," Adam said, laughing so hard he was crying. "Yeah, I was going to the office dropping off the yearbook stuff, and I turn the corner and see that! That was so funny," Jess said, laughing about as hard as Adam.

"What's so funny," Derek and Angie ask when they come in to draw blood. We tell the story while they draw the blood. "Apparently you had to be there," Angie says with a smile. "Yeah, something similar happened to Tyler back in med school," Derek exclaims, barely keeping it together. "Dude, if you tell that story, I will ninja throw another scalpel at your head," Tyler says as he enters the room, startling us all. "Oh...heeeeeeey, Tyler...what's up," Derek asks nervously as he sends the blood off for testing. "I heard my name as I was walking by." "All right boys, since we have a little time, why don't we tell stories, since we have a little time?" "Great idea, Angie," Jess said, trying to avoid a whole thing.

"Okay, who is staying," Evan asked. "Shayla. You're staying." "What the hell?! Why me?!" "Yes, you are superhuman, but not full superhuman, and you didn't inherit the immortality trait, and...I don't want to lose another friend." "Then why does Jess get to go?!" "She's immortal!" "And she's also A FREAKING MAJINI!" "What? Are you serious?" Jess looks at me solemnly, And I tear up and run back to our dorm and into my room that Adam and I share.

*Adam's POV*

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I glare at Jess and Shayla, and they look at me angrily. "Shayla, you know better than anyone that Christine is still upset about Kinzie committing suicide. She doesn't want to lose anyone else, including you. Jess, her father was killed by Majini, And her mom turned into one! The only family she has left is her brother." "That may not be true. Look." Jess shows us a paper, the paper from the DNA test. "It's a 73% match." "I'm going to talk to her. See if I can calm her down enough to tell her."

*Christine's POV*

"Don't come in. I want to be alone." The mystery person comes in anyway. He sits on the edge of my bunk, picks me up and holds me in his arms. Oh, it's Adam. "We both know you want the opposite. Its okay. I yelled at them for what they did. Jess wanted to tell you, but she just couldn't. She was scared you would hate her. And, she found out something," he says while stroking my back gently. I love it when he does that. "What? What was it?" He looks down at me with his beautiful emerald eyes and says,"She's your aunt. The DNA test indicated a 73% match in DNA."

*Ooh, cliffie! Okay, that's it for this chapter! Peace, my minions!*


	5. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

*Okay, in the last chapter, I kinda forgot to mention that their school got evacuated to the BSAA. That's how come Addison was there. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! After my disclaimer...㈸5

Resident Evil-Capcom

Caduceus stuff-Atlus

Little Things lyrics-Ed Sheeran and One Direction

Everything else-Moi.

Okay, NOW chapter.*

Chapter 4-My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

"What?" I was in shock. My French teacher? My aunt? How, what, when, who, and where are we related? I mean, I like her as a friend, but, my aunt? That's going to take some getting used to.

"Yeah, you guys are related. I can see it."

"How?"

"Your eyes. The way you guys arch one eyebrow when you're confused. Your smile. The way you guys come up with the lamest puns, and you make everyone laugh, even though its really corny. When you brush the hair from your ear."

"Oh please, my eyes and smile aren't as pretty as hers."

"You're right...they're better."

"How'd you notice all those things about me? I didn't even know that I arch one eyebrow when I'm confused."

"I noticed. Its really cute when you do that."

"Oh please."

"Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs,

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh, it's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved

The sound of your voice on tape

You never want

To know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you

And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

'Cause it's you,

Oh, it's you,

It's you they add up to

And I'm in love with you

And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things," he sings.

Oh. My. Gosh. He knows Little Things! "I thought you didn't like One Direction." "Yeah, but remember when we first started dating, you wouldn't shut up about them?" "Yeah, but..." "I looked up the lyrics, and they were beautiful...just like you." "Aww. That's so sweet." Its official! World's. Best. Boyfriend. "Just like you."

He leans in, and I can feel his dark curls brush my forehead. I can see his beautiful sea green, evergreen, or whatever green eyes get closer and start to close. He brushes my cheek with the back of his hand, then cups my chin. Oh my gosh. He is going to kiss me. I feel his lips gently brush mine, and he kisses me. At first, it was a nervous, gentle kiss, and then he kisses me gently, but this time, with more of a confident force behind it. Oh my gosh. This feels so good. Kissing is so underrated, that felt awesome!

*Jess's POV*

"What are they doing in there?" Shay asks. I was about to use my x-ray vision to answer, but then we hear Adam start to sing. Its Christine's favorite song, Little Things! His voice is so beautiful. Deep and melodic, Christine must be in shock right now. "Give them a few minutes, guys." "Wow. Adam hates One Direction. And yet, he sang that for her. He must love her very much to do that for her," Mel says.

*Adam's POV*

I don't know what came over me. She's so...there's no word to describe her. She's beautiful, smart, charming, witty, and she doesn't see it. She's the greatest thing to ever walk and breathe. "I swear this is like Beauty and the Beast," I say, referring to our favorite Disney movie.

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean, look at you. There's no word to describe your beauty. Smooth tan skin, dark chocolate eyes, soft lips that taste like piña colada, you're like...my Aphrodite." She blushes at the statement. Damn, she's so adorable when she blushes. "Then me. I'm tall, with curly hair that makes all the guys call me gay, my eyes are ugly and green, my skin is too pale, and my front teeth aren't straight."

"You're not ugly. I like your dark curls, I practically fall to my knees whenever you look at me with those green eyes, so full of love and mystery, they're my kryptonite, I don't think you're too pale, you're kinda tan, and your smile is amazing. I wouldn't change anything."

"Come here." I pull her into a hug, and we lay down on her bed. Sooner or later, she falls asleep on my chest. She's so cute when she sleeps. It's now 10 at night, and the stars and moon are radiantly shining against the dark sky through the window. I gently brush the hair off her forehead and kiss her cheek. "Good night, Queen Aphrodite. I love you."

*Aww. Feels. That was kind of a filler chapter, but hey, it was so fluffy! TCGeek, my fluff is fluffier than yours! Anyways, Rate and review, por favor! Bye, minions!*


End file.
